Shoring and decking systems, when assembled, form a framework suitable for use in constructing parking garages, apartments, sports stadiums, highways and a variety of other structures that are formed primarily from cement compositions. In particular, shoring and decking systems are used in the construction of structures that have cement floors or ceilings, whereby such structures have elevated flat or horizontal surfaces. Thus, the assembled shoring and decking system forms a framework on which the cement compositions can be poured and then cured. Cement compositions include compositions made of cement or concrete.
Typically, various types of shoring and decking systems are assembled from a plurality of vertical legs or post shores located proximal to one another. The post shores are used to support the cement or concrete while it cures. Post shores can also be used to support horizontal beams on which the support sheets or decking can be placed. Separate shoring frame members are used in conjunction with the post shores to form the shoring and decking system. The frame members provide a preferred structure for supporting joist or cross members on which the sheets are laid. The post shores and shoring frame members, while used together, are not fixedly or removably connected to each other.
Post shores, when in position, are leg or post devices adjustable in a vertical plane. Typically, the post shores have a flat plate member located on one end for contacting the surface of the bottom side of a floor or ceiling, or a sheet member. When in use, the post shore stands vertically. Consequently, the plate member is considered the top. A flat base member is located opposite the plate member to provide support for the post shore. This is located on the bottom of the post shore. The height of the post shore can be adjusted up or down, with the leg member that forms the post shore typically of a tubular shape. Importantly, most known post shores are stand-alone devices, which are not attached or connected in any way to other post shore members.
Most known post shores are not designed to provide a framework. As such, most shoring and decking systems have a number of different parts, which have different functions. This is disadvantageous because the parts are not interchangeable or connected and, as such, more total parts are required. This is inefficient. It is desired to have a shoring and decking system comprised of fewer parts that have multiple functions.
Another problem is that most post shores have a substantially symmetrical shape. As will be discussed, this is problematic because a curved wall is more difficult to drill a hole through. This makes it difficult to include means for attaching frame members to post shores. Also, a symmetrical leg is more difficult to align for receipt by, and attachment to, another leg. Formation of a system that easily fits together is harder to achieve. A final disadvantage is that most known post shores do not include removable means for forming a framework. For these reasons, it is desired to have non-symmetrical legs that can be easily attached to one another. It is further desired to use the post shores or legs to form the framework.
Shoring frames, or shoring systems, are used to support cross members, or aluminum beams, on which sheet or decking members can be placed. The shoring frames are typically formed from a pair of parallel vertical members connected to one another by a pair of parallel, or angled, horizontal members. Additional members can be included in the construction to increase the load bearing capacity of the shoring frame. The horizontal, or angled, cross members, which attach the two parallel vertical members are generally welded or fixedly attached to the vertical members. As such, the angled and horizontal cross members are not readily removable from the vertical members, and nearly all have welded components. For these reasons, it is desired to have a system that does not use permanently affixed or welded parts, but, instead, relies on parts that can be easily separated from one another and stored.